To alleviate shoulder, elbow, and knee pain, an emplastrum adhesive patch (plaster) is commercially available in which an adhesive agent layer containing a drug such as an anti-inflammatory analgesic is laminated on a support. Among such adhesive patches, adhesive patches that use woven fabric for the support have excellent stretchability and tend to conform to the stretching of the skin, and thus have excellent adherability. However, adhesive patches that use woven fabric for the support tend to have poor so-called “firmness”. Therefore, when applying the adhesive patch to the affected area, the adhesive surfaces of the adhesive patch may stick to each other if the adhesive patch abruptly loops back on itself, and hence the adhesive patches tend to be difficult to apply.
On the other hand, adhesive patches that use nonwoven fabric for a support have also been developed. Compared with adhesive patches that use woven fabric for a support, adhesive patches that use nonwoven fabric for a support tend to improve on the problem of “firmness”, but the components of the adhesive agent layer tend to exude out from the support due to the occurrence of so-called cold flow.